lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Marks
Lancerus Marks System V. 1.1 Last updated July 15, 2018 Purpose of the Marks System The Marks System is designed to keep fighters constantly striving towards bettering the Lancerus community as well as rewarding those Lancers that already do. Marks, unlike Merits, are erased every time a fighter ranks up. For this reason a fighter must constantly acquire new Marks, though they are always easier to obtain than a Merit of equal Medal value. Combat Marks Valor Duel An honor duel sanctioned by a Herald. Any armor and any weapons may be used that the fighters themselves own. Both fighters must be in garb. There must always be a Herald present. There does not need to be a set arena, though fighters should engage. Valor duels are fought in match sets of best 2 out of 3. Every round has a 1 minute time limit. On time, the match is considered a draw regardless of inflicted wounds. The winner of the Valor Duel is awarded Marks based on their opponent’s current Rank: Recruit = 1 Mark Journeyman = 2 Marks Disciple = 3 Marks Sojourner = 4 Marks Exemplar = 5 Marks Hero = 6 Marks Champion = 6 Marks Legend = 7 Marks Non-Combat ranks and Non-Combat Lancers are not worth any points. These matches can be done in tandem with Weapon Talent tests (Primary Weapon Versatility Test). Team Valor Duel Like the regular Valor Duel, Team Valor Duels see teams of two engaging in honorable combat. Weapon makeup is determined by each individual team, though clear advantages should be avoided if possible. All fighters must be in garb. There must always be a Herald present. There does not need to be a set arena, though fighters should engage. Team Valor duels are fought in match sets of best 2 out of 3. Every round has a 1 minute time limit. On time, the match is considered a draw regardless of inflicted wounds. The winning team of the Team Valor Duel is awarded Marks based on their opposing team’s highest ranking fighter. Non-Combat ranks and Non-Combat Lancers are not worth any points. These matches can be done in tandem with Weapon Talent tests (Support Weapon Versatility Test). Non-Combat Marks Artwork (herald) Drawings, sculptures, glasswork, leather and metalwork, and other such pieces are all eligible for Marks. Pieces must be considered canon within the world if they are not intended for Meta purposes (such as an instructional video). Physical pieces MUST have a digital photo version on the wiki, otherwise it will not be scored. A. Drawing with 1 to 3 characters – 1 (+1 for color) B. Drawing with 4 to 6 characters – 3 (+1 for color) C. Drawing with 7+ characters – 5 (+1 for color) D. Landscape or cityscape – 4 (+1 for color) E. Community Garb accessory - 2 F. Community Half-body garb - 3 G. Community Full-body garb - 4 H. Song – 3 (must include a way to read music OR a playable sound file; +1 for both) I. Sculpture under 2 inches in height – 2 (+1 for color) J. Sculpture under 6 inches in height – 3 (+1 for color) K. Sculpture 6+ inches in height – 4 (+1 for color) L. Metal, wood or glasswork – 4 (+1 for color) M. Tapestry or fabric work – 4 N. Animation or Video (edited, professional quality) – 3 per minute (caps at 9) O. Video (raw) - 1 per minute (caps at 5) P. Photos of Lancerus practices or events uploaded to Closed Group (10 photos equals 1 Mark, 4 max from practices and 7 max from events) All Artwork is eligible for Masterpiece status. Lore Stories (Loremaster) One of the most popular non-com activities in the Lancerus community is generating fantastical tales set in the Seven Realms. Sagas, prose, ballads, hymns, chants, shanties, and any other form of linguistic expression is the backbone of all Lore. To earn Marks for a lore story, one must insure the following occurs: 1. The story is considered canon within the Lancerus universe. This is the most important part of any Lancerus story; no matter how entertaining a story may be, if it is not canon, it cannot be worth Marks. Songs and poems must also be canon. 2. The Lore template must be used. Though not all portions need be filled out, the following sections need to be filled: author, word count and canon (see above). If you complete both criteria than your story is now worth Marks! Stories are scored based purely on word count due to the difficult nature of including quality judging. Marks values are as follows: 1,000 – 1,999 words = 1 Mark 2,000 – 3,499 = 3 Marks 3,500+ words = 6 Marks For poems, songs and other such literature, the following values are adjusted as such: 300 – 750 words = 1 Marks 750+ words = 3 Marks Multiple stories, songs* or poems can be linked together to score more Marks. Alternatively, very long pieces of literature can be broken down into chapters to score more Marks. If you do great things for Lancerus, you should be rewarded. *if written music is accompanied with sheet music, chords, or other such methods of conveying how to recreate the sound of the music, the piece should be scored as Artwork rather than literature. Lore stories are eligible for Masterpiece status. Weapon Donation (herald) Weapons are a necessity in our community and are in constant need of replacement. The good people of Lancerus take it upon themselves to give to those in need and share their tools of war. Donating weapons is integral to the experience. For a weapon to be considered donated it must become a COMMUNITY weapon. Gifts to other specific Lancerus do not count as weapon donations. Weapons are worth different amounts of Marks depending on the method of their construction. More costly weapons to produce are generally worth more Marks. The following list states the base weapon type worth. Any additional features on the weapon add the accompanying amount of Marks. Blue = 1 Oblong Handle +1 Stabbing Tip +1 High Grade Foam +1 High Grade Core +1 Plasti-Dip +1 Red = 2 Oblong Handle +1 Stabbing Tip +1 High Grade Foam +1 High Grade Core +1 Plasti-Dip +1 Green = 0 Longer than 48 inches +2 Longer than 6 feet + 2 (cumulative with above) High Grade Foam +1 High Grade Core +1 Plasti-Dip +1 Javelin = 1 High Grade Foam +1 High Grade Core +1 Plasti-Dip +1 Arrows (3) = 1 High Grade Foam +1 High Grade Core +1 Plasti-Dip +1 *arrows MUST be scored in batches of 3. When scoring batches, the lowest quality arrow determines the Mark value of the set Shield = 3 Medium Shield (widest diameter equal or greater than 24”) = +1 Large Shield (strap shield with widest diameter equal or greater than 36”) = +1 (cumulative with above) High Grade Foam +1 High Grade Core +1 Plasti-Dip face +2 When a weapon is made community, it is sprayed with the Community weapon stencil. A weapon that is made community in this way may never be worth points again, even if it receives modification. Weapon donations are eligible for Masterpiece status. Event Volunteer (herald) Most events are run by the Guilds of Lancerus. If you are not in the hosting Guild and you assist with running the event (with that Guilds approval), you can receive Marks for your acts of generosity. You score 1 Mark per hour that you volunteered your services at an event. It does not need to be continuous. You must receive a Guild members signature from the hosting guild to score Marks this way. You may only get a maximum of 7 Marks per day using this method. *Tournament of Valrose and other major Lancerus events are usually worth Merits instead of Marks for volunteer services. Make sure to ask an event host for clarification. They will usually let you choose if you would rather take Marks instead. Masterpiece Status Should a Loremaster or Herald feel that a story or piece of work (respectively) is of astounding quality, they may reward it either 7 Marks or +2 Marks, whichever grants it a higher total score. At least 2 other Heralds or Loremasters must agree with the decision.